Catty's Secret
by DreamGuide
Summary: Tymmie has a plan to bring down Stanton, and it involves Catty. Put up new chapter(s) Should this be the last ch?. Short, but sweet , hopefully :)
1. Transformation

"Vanessa, I just don't know what to wear!" Catty shouted from inside one of the vast closets in her best friend's house. "I really like the black skimpy one, but the hem isn't finished!" The two were deciding on what they were going to wear to Planet Bang tonight. Vanessa, who already decided on a sparkly blue mini skirt with matching halter top, came to Catty's rescue. 

"Here," Vanessa showed Catty a light green satin dress with gem embroidery. "It will accent your eyes perfectly" 

Catty gaped at the dress. It was simply beautiful. "Can I, are you sure?" Catty stammered, approaching the dress as if in a trance. 

"Sure." Vanessa laughed, handing it over to her. "Just don't rip it or spill anything on it." 

Catty held it up to her and looked into the full-length mirror. "Its perfect." They both giggled and went into the bathroom to apply makeup. 

The rest Daughters arrived at Vanessa's home so they could all leave together. When they filed into the living room, they stopped dead when they saw Catty. "Holy Shit!" Tianna yelled and approached Catty with open arms. "You look incredible!" 

Catty was wearing the green dress that hugged her tightly in all the right places. The gems traced the lines of her collarbones and down to the tip of the low cut front, in the form of a fancy V. The dress, being a spaghetti strap, left her arms bear. They shimmered lightly because she had applied roll on glitter. 

Her long butterscotch and honey colored hair flowed freely down her back, straight as the sun's rays. She had a tint of green eye shadow on, but mostly glitter sparkled above her brilliant green eyes. She had on a light lipstick with lots of shimmery lip-gloss. "Ready?" She asked excitedly, and they were off. 

They arrived and were greeted by faint applause and hoots, as the Daughters are known for their dances. They giggled and started to mingle into the crowd. Shortly after they had arrived, Jimena found her boyfriend Collin and started to dance, as did Vanessa and Michael, Tianna and Derek. Serena was in the corner flirting with some geek. Catty knew the only reason she was doing this was to tempt and annoy Stanton, who was standing off to the corner with some Followers; one, of which, Catty didn't recognize. 

He had jet-black hair that was pushed carelessly over his forehead. He had piercing in his ears, one in each, a stud through his eyebrow, and a loop in the center of his bottom lip. He was wearing green cargo pants with a black undershirt covered by a leather jacket and beat up black boots. Suddenly, the Follower broke his gaze from Stanton and started straight at Catty. His lip curled into a half smile. Catty quickly broke the eye contact and walked over to where Serena was standing with the nerd. 

She pulled Serena easily away from the weird-o and casually pointed over to where Stanton was in the shadows of Planet Bang. "Who is that with Stanton?" Catty asked, hiding her interest.

"Oh, C'mon Catty." Serena shot her a disbelieving look. "That's Tymmie. I can't believe you don't know him by now. He is one major pain in the--" 

"Serena." A dark voice cooed from behind them. Serena and Catty turned to face the Prince of Night. He stalked up behind them while they were staring at the new transformed Tymmie, who quickly popped up by Stanton's right hand side. 

"Don't you and your crowd belong in the Dungeon?" Serena remarked with a slight frown. The Dungeon is a club where Followers hang out. 

"One dance with you and I will leave." Stanton said. Taking Serena's hands and leading her smoothly away. Catty was left alone with Tymmie. 

"I could hardly recognize you, you changed your hair." Catty attempted small talk. He seemed uninterested, except for the intense stare he was feeding her. 

"I change it every few decades." He simply stated, never taking his eyes off of Catty. After a few silent and somewhat awkward seconds, the song changed to the Remix of the Nine Inch Nails song, "The Perfect Drug". A quick glance over her shoulder proved that Stanton has not only secured one dance with Serena, they started to dance intensely to NIN. 

"Dance with me." Tymmie said quietly, taking Catty by the hips and taking steps backwards to the dance floor, not breaking his star. Catty followed a little uneasily, but didn't break his hold of her. 

They danced uncoordinated at first, but then they fell into a steady and provoking pattern. Catty moved with grace and Tymmie moved with unimaginable smoothness. Together they danced; Tymmie's arms on Catty's waist; and Catty's arms swaying in the air or lying easily on Tymmie's shoulders. 

Catty closed her eyes, she was in awe of the emotions she was feeling. Pleasure, guilt, freedom, fear, wanting, loathing. All these and more were stirring within her as she danced. She threw her head back and danced with all the passion she felt. She felt Tymmie intensify as well, his own dancing equaling her exertion. 

The song ended and Tymmie freed her from his hold. Catty opened her eyes, only to find she was alone on the dance floor. She looked around, blushing a little from embarrassment of dancing so passionately with a Follower. 

"Cat!" She heard Tianna calling her name. Catty looked around her again, but couldn't see Tianna. She quickly ushered herself to the wall and continued to scan the dancing floor. She wasn't quite sure who she wanted to find more, Tianna or Tymmie. She, however, was the one being found.

"Catty!" Tianna was at her side so sudden Catty jumped. "That was an amazing dance! Everyone was watching you!" Tianna meant this to be good, but Catty would rater stay away from that kind of attention.

"Who was that you were dancing with?" Tianna asked. 

"Tymmie." Catty answered simply, twirling her amulet in her fingers as she often did when she was nervous, or anxious. She was still scanning the crowd of dancers. "Where is Serena?" Catty noticed neither Serena nor Stanton were on the dance floor, or anywhere in sight for that matter.

"Oh!" Tianna jumped at the chance of gossip. "After the last dance, they left out the back. D'you think they hooked back up?" 

Catty shook her head slightly with a shrug of her shoulders. "I doubt it very greatly, he is, after all, the 'big bad' isn't he?" 

"Yeah," Tianna began with a laugh, "but that's half the appeal isn't it."

The rest of the night happened without incident. Serena showed up again, alone, a half an hour after she disappeared. She said she just needed to make sure Stanton and his goons had left. She was reluctant to go into detail. Jimena drove the Daughters home, but Catty asked to be let off at Vanessa's to change.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You could just drop by tomorrow, it's late." Jimena warned. 

"No, I'll be alright. I can change and then ride my skateboard home. It's cool, no worries." 

Catty took off her make up, tied up her hair, and changed into her neon green halter-top and low rider skater jeans. They were several years old and ripped at the knees and ends, but Catty loved them. 

"Are you sure you don't want to wait till my mom comes home?" Vanessa asked when the two were out on the front porch. She was hopping up and down with impatience and coldness. 

"I'll be fine! Don't worry, I've skated home from your house many times before." Catty reassured her best friends, kicking down her skateboard and skated off of the driveway and onto the street.

"Yeah!" She heard Vanessa yell after her, "but never with no moon out!"

Those last words made Catty feel a little uneasy, but still, it was ridicules to think anyone would attack her tonight, right?

Catty skated though the neighborhood with ease, swerving smoothly to dodge sticks and cracks in the road. The street lamps provided light on the street, but beyond the dark houses, all was empty and black. Catty shivered with the sudden coldness of the night. Why did she insist on going on alone? Her mother was away, but Vanessa's mom would have been available to drive her in an hour or two. 

"It's my damn stubbornness." She thought to herself. "I am always getting myself into trouble." Was it her paranoia, or did she actually start to feel eyes on her? Starting to get a little nervous, Catty quickened her speed. Finally, she reached her home, dark, lonely, and cold. 

She entered her home quickly and locked the doors behind her. Her sense of unease subsided a little, but didn't disappear. Catty kicked off her shoes in rough, clumsy motions, stumbling over her own feet. Laughing at herself in her tired state, she climbed the stairs leading to her bedroom. "I am so tired I am not even going to change" she proclaimed out loud to herself. 

As she reached the landing, she slapped the hall light off with a fling of her hand. She continued down the hall in the darkness, feeling the walls as a guide. She reached her door. Fear suddenly ripped through her. She had a feeling that someone, some_thing_ was on the other side of the door, in her bedroom. 

She swallowed hard and pushed the door open. The room was dark, only lit by the one large widow that led to a small terrace. There, silhouetted against the street light was Tymmie. 


	2. Tiger

Disclaimer (a/n) I forgot to write a disclaimer in my first chapter….Opps. I bet, though, everyone can guess I am not the author, and neither am I from the publishing, etc. I am just a fan…and a dreamer. I dunno. I am writing this chapter before anyone has reviewed so I don't know if anyone will even LIKE my story idea, but I am writing it for my own pleasure. I need some dark, mysterious man in my life, might as well be fictional, right? Hehe, I know, I am pathetic… anyway: reviews wanted, compliments appreciated, flames accepted.

Catty gasped in surprise. His dark outline made no sign of hearing her. Slowly, Catty stepped into her room and in front of her bedroom door, not closing it, her hand sliding from the outside knob to the other. "What do you want?" She questioned him in a stronger voice than expected. He spun around and faced her now, his eyes dark shallows of blackness. Catty's moon amulet shone brightly and caused Tymmie to wince at the pearly white light. 

On impulse, Catty shielded the light with her free left hand. Tymmie crossed the room in strides. Catty was sure he would stop soon, but he kept getting closer, his face dark and fierce. Five feet, four, three, two… His hands slammed on either side of her, trapping her in a cage of his body. The door slammed with a loud thump that could have matched the beating of Catty's heart. Both her hands now where wrapped around her moon amulet, willing it to give her strength. 

"What do you want?" She asked again, not so strongly this time. He did not answer her, but instead, to her surprise, his intense eyes wandered from her own eyes to her hair. He cocked his head to the right and moved his right hand up to the clip securing it in a messy bun. He pulled it out and watched Catty's hair fall to her face and shoulders. 

She could not hide the confused look upon her face. "What the hell is he doing?" She thought, simultaneously with the constant thought of, "oh my God". His right hand returned to its spot on the wall. She could feel his eyes wandering all over her, first her hair, then her eyes, down to her neck, he lingered at the nape, then his eyes flowed down her body. Finally, his gaze turned to her lips. 

He bent down so their noses were barely two inches apart. Catty's stomach fluttered. He leaned over to her right ear. His breath ticked her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I need your help." He croaked, that silly little half smile lined his face. 

Catty unconsciously licked her lips out of nervousness. "What would you need my help for." She barely whispered. He brought his head around to face her again. He stared at her lower lip. He inched closer, his arms bending, enclosing her fully between him and the door. 

Catty stared back at him. His dark eyes full of mystery and enchantment. What is keeping her from letting go of her amulet and fending off this Follower off? Her gaze moved down his face, landing on his lips. They were so inviting, but also dangerous. The steel loop through his lower lip caught her attention. An odd thought struck her, "what would it be like to kiss a guy with a piercing like that?" She needn't think of an answer. 

He bent down and kissed her. Catty was shocked at first, but only at first. She pushed her way past his strong arms and quickly walked ever to her closet. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She demanded. 

Tymmie showed no emotion, he only stared at her with a predator's face. A tiger, when it has spotted easy pray, stares at it with wanting and amusement. 

Catty wasn't sure if she had made the right decision, he had tasted so sweet and his kiss was one of deep passion. Her moment of hesitation must have shown, for Tymmie crossed over to her again, this time pinning her against her closet with his hands over hers. Catty, confused on how Tymmie could hold her like this, looked down at her neck, only to find that while she was toying with her precious necklace, she had unknowingly let it fall under her shirt. 

Tymmie eyes moved back and forth from Catty's eyes to her lips. Finally, he bent again and kissed her. His body was so close to hers, he was pressing so hard against her. Catty almost screamed with pain and pleasure, but when she opened her mouth, Tymmie deepened the kiss. And she kissed him back. 

Catty was not used to kissing, but she must have been doing well from the reactions she was getting from Tymmie. He started to pull away; Catty kept hold of his bottom lip, feeling the cold steel pass though her lips sent a new wave of shivers down her spine. 

He stood hovering over her; he moved his arms down smoothly, enclosing her again. She let her hands slide down after his, landing gently on his elbows. He started at her with wanting, thirst, and hunger. Catty felt a surge in her that she had never known before. "This, truly, must be lust." She thought to herself. She let out a small huff and a smile spread across her face. 

To her surprise and astonishment, he smiled back. He had a charming smile, really. It was a shame he had never showed it off more. He bent down and licked her on the lips, he moved gently down her cheek, onto her neck, he stayed at her nape and collarbone. Catty's arms reached around him in an embrace. Without warning, he broke away from her and backed up towards the door. 

Confused, Catty stepped forward. He gave a smirk at her turned and stalked out of the room. After a few moments of shock, Catty finally regained feeling in her legs. She changed into her pajamas without much thought. She was numb with exhaustion and confusion. Grabbing her little teddy bear she normally slept with, she headed towards her bed, "He is like a tiger." Catty thought to herself, lying down on her bed for a sleepless night. 


	3. The Jungle

No one really reviewed : ( But I am writing my third chapter anyways. I was, though, called a "Gemen nasai". Does anyone care to enlighten me and tell me what is meant by this. My deduction has lead to "German Nazi" as to what this person mean. I must be allowed to explain. My FANFIC (not a real novel, duh), is about Catty is up to while Chris is searching the pits of time for that scroll. I am not going to have Tymmie and Catty end up together (thanks for making me ruin my story) because I try to make my fanfics so that they can fit perfectly into the story line of the actual novels. By the way, I am no German Nazi, I am a Pennsylvania Dutch Cookie. There is a difference. (hehe)

Again, I do not own any of these characters or anything relating to the Daughters of the Moon. Hmm. Well, here goes nothing. (or possibly something?)

Catty only felt the wind blowing in her face. She only heard the music pumping inspiration through her. She only saw the cool, flowing stream of cement in front of her. She only knew the board was under her feet.

Catty needed to get away from all the confusion and dawning reality that was last night. She went as quickly as she could to her refuge: The Jungle. The perfect place to go if you are a skater. Different obstacles of ramps, rails, and stairs called Catty to her skateboard. 

She skated effortlessly through the ramps, adding a trick or a jump whenever she felt particularly moved by the punk music blaring loudly. She was skating to a rather dull song when finally to her relief, Incubus came on. Spurred on by her favorite band, Catty tried out some new tricks and jumps. 

Catty felt an immense amount of freedom. For the first time since that night, she wasn't thinking about Tymmie. No worries held her down as she flew up in the air, twisting and turning in a new style of skating. Catty danced on her board. The but as the song ended, so did her inspiration. 

She glided off the tangled ramps onto the black asphalt, keeping her upper body straight, and only moving her right knee. She looked as casual and cool as ever, only this terrible ordeal has caught up with her. Her mind was distracted. 

Kicking up her skateboard into her welcome hands, Catty asked the vender to her left for water. She put her wrist pads in her bag and paid the man. She let a small grin appear on her face when she heard the DJ over the speakers. "And the famous Catty just got off the ramps, doing an impressive ride including over five jumps, three spins, and one new trick for her, a back flip. Now if she would kindly make her way over to the DJ stand to say hello to her friend." Our Lady of Peace then took over the speakers with Clumsy. 

"Hey Skye." Catty smirked as she approached the stand holding out her hand. "Thanks for the tabs back there." Skye got up and slapped Catty's outstretched hand. 

"Hey, no problem! What ya been up to Cat?" He asked distractedly as he fiddled around with the DJ equipment. "Haven't seen you here for awhile." 

"Yeah, well," she began, "I've been busy." She toyed with her moon amulet as the memory of just how busy she was last night flooded back to her. She heard Skye mumble something, but she didn't quite catch it. "Hmm?" She breathed.

"I said," Skye said, not bothered by repeating his words, "I got a new board and I want you to paint something on it for me. Pah-leese" He mocked a child's whine.

"What do you want this time, another dragon around a dagger?" Catty asked, now interested, being as it is art.

"No, this time I was thinking of a dog drooling, lots of drool." He suggested. Catty made a face. Skye was never good with knowing what should be painted on a skateboard.

"How about a fallen fairy. I'm talking kneeling on a white, wilting flower. Ripped wings, arms crossed over the chest. And rain, or course." Catty got the far away look on her face. She had it all pictured out in her mind.

"Well, yeah, sure." Skye said, a little hurt his idea fell to the ground. "or that." 

Catty was staring out into space for a couple of minutes when Skye pulled her back to reality. "Hey, check out the newie." 

She looked to the Jungle, there was new skater. He was doing a combination of highly difficult stunts to Godsmack's I Stand Alone. Catty glared in awe at the new skater. He was unbelievable. He pulled off the tricks without visual effort or mistake. It was like he had practiced it forever, yet she knew he was improvising. 

Unfortunately, the song ended, as did this stranger's run. He got off the ramp with his back towards Catty. She really wanted to talk to him, but she thought she would wait until he approached her or till he had some time to breathe. To her immediate happiness, he started walking over her way. 

She looked down to inspect herself. Her bright green hip huggers showed off her toned and tanned tummy. She was straightened her black mini tee and padded down her long hair. He was wearing cargo shorts and a black Atticus shirt. When he was close enough to really get a good look at, he took off his helmet, revealing dark black hair that was pushed over his forehead. The afternoon sun now dismissed the shadows on his face. His lip piercing reflected the sun happily. 

Catty let out a gasp as she put two and two together. It was Tymmie. He was getting closer and Catty felt as though she was going to scream from fear. The butterflies in her stomach were tickling her to be let out. 

He was in front of her now, their noses were almost touching. For a moment, she thought he was going to march right up to her and kiss her; but he didn't. And that was good…right? 


	4. Falling into Darkness

A/N: Thanks for everyone's reviews, it meant the world. So here is the next chapter….

Catty knew better than to look into the dark abyss of Tymmie's eyes, instead she stared at the silver loop in the middle of his lower lip, which were only inches from hers. His lower lip quivered in response to her stare, then curled into a wicked half smile. "I need to talk to you." Tymmie's sultry smooth voice spoke in a low whisper. He didn't wait for her response, he reached for her arm and pulled her out the side door.

Catty winced at the sudden bright sunlight that hit her warmly. Tymmie was leaning in the shadow of the wall, his eyes watching over her hungrily. Catty rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "What do you want?" She demanded. 

Tymmie's eyes shot up from her belly to her eyes. "I need your help." He said simply, sliding upright against the wall.

Catty let out an uncontrollable snort. "Um, yeah, right. And what would a big bad Follower such as yourself need my help for?" Catty asked in disbelief.

"Stanton." Tymmie said curtly. He started to circle around Catty, his eyes lingering on her shoulders. "The Dark Prince needs to be taken care of. Since he is also an enemy of yours, I figured you wouldn't mind lending me a hand." He stopped in front of her now. 

"Let me guess, with Stanton thrown out as the Atrox's right hand man, you'd be there to take his place." Catty rolled her eyes at this. 

"Something like that." He said, sliding his hand up her arm. Catty tugged her arm out of his reach, but he quickly grabbed her arms, anger rising in his voice. "Listen," he ordered her roughly, "weather you choose to or not, when the time comes, I will find you and you will help me. I have made a bargain with the Atrox." 

With his anger, an incredible force was brewing inside of him. Catty felt the heat building up inside of him. His fingers were digging into her. She could have fought him. She knew that, yet she let him hold her. Why? She knew it would take a little strength to break free of Tymmie's hold, but she could manage it. Yet she let him keep his hold on her. Catty, who was not a damsel in distress often, spoke after a few moments of silence, "you're hurting me." She said softly to the ground.

Tymmie immediately let go, putting his palms to his closed eyes, walking away with his back to her. The atmosphere around Catty and Tymmie slowly subsided until it was normal and calm. "Sorry." Catty heard him mumble from a distance. Did he just apologize for hurting her? 

Catty stood in shock, mouth wide open. Tymmie turned and faced her. "I have made a bargain with the Atrox. When I feel the timing is just right, I will call for you." Tymmie started to walk off, but Catty's rage found words and she spoke her anger openly.

"How dare you! You made a bargain with the Atrox concerning me with out my knowledge or my permission. I will never consent to help you or the Atrox, no matter who the plot is against."

Tymmie was before Catty before she had time to breathe in. She knew not to look into his eyes, but it was too late. She was spinning uncontrollably in a whirlwind of thoughts and memories. Was he going to trap her in his mind forever? Once her initial fear subsided, Catty was able to note what was going on. She had never had much experience going through minds, but the few she did have gave her an idea what it was like, and this was very different. Instead of being pulled through a vast labyrinth of memories and thoughts, she was being taken through a black twirling tunnel filled with selective memories. Tymmie was hiding certain memories from her, but why? 

Catty suddenly slammed back into reality, causing her to loose her balance and fall over. She found her bearings and stood slowly. Brushing the dirt off of her cloths, she took a look around. The sun was setting now. How long was she inside Tymmie's mind?

Tymmie was no where to be seen, but he was there. She could feel him. She pretended that she didn't notice him, however, and stepped back into the Jungle. 

Heading towards the door, Catty made her way through the throng of people. When she was almost at the double doors heading out onto the streets of LA, a hand took her gently around the wrist and pulled her back. She looked into the face of her old friend Skye. "What have YOU been?" He asked with a toothy grin. When he noticed her not smiling, he asked, "are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, fine. I have something to take care of." Catty said, eyeing the room for signs of Tymmie. 

"Did that guy give you any trouble?" Skye sounded concerned. 

"No, no," she answered too quickly. "I just remembered I have to finish an art project." She lied and turned away from her old pal, a tear breaking off her cheek. She had never lied to Skye before, he was her oldest friend from childhood. 

"Check ya later!" He called after her, not sounding convinced. 

Out in the open, Catty cried freely. The stress placed on her over the last two days was really breaking her down. Without much thought, she put on her pads and slammed down her skating board. She decided then and there to head to Vanessa's house and call the other Goddesses. They will work this whole thing out together. 

Catty, when she found herself in front of her friend, found herself holding back. She only told Vanessa about today's events. She could not bring herself to tell her about the kiss that they had shared last night. The abridged news still did give Vanessa enough worry about. 

"So Tymmie wants you to help him to get rid of Stanton? Why you?" Vanessa asked. She bit her lower lip.

"It probably has something to do with my power, but he didn't really tell me his plan. He just said that when the time comes, he will get me. Then I will help them weather I want to or not." Catty threw her head into her hands. She suddenly felt nauseated. 

"We should call the others." Vanessa said, picking up the cordless phone. 

"No need." Jimena said from the open window in the kitchen. "I had a dream last night that was too real to be a dream." 

Vanessa walked over to the double glass doors and unlocked them, admitting Jimena and Tianna into her home. "Where's Serena?" She asked when she noticed her absence. 

"In my dream, Catty was forced into a plot against the Dark Prince, I thought telling her of my dream might alert her. I thought it would be best to get the facts straight before telling her." Jimena explained, propping herself against the counter.

"And what are the facts?" Tianna asked, looking kindly over to Catty.

With a deep breath, Catty began telling her story, starting at the Jungle. When she finished Jimena was staring off into space, deep in thought.

"Well, we can't tell Serena, can we? She'll go right to Stanton." Tianna sounded as troubled as Catty felt. 

"I don't think we can right now." It pained Jimena to say it. "We need to find out what Tymmie's plan is first."

"We have to tell Serena!" Vanessa protested. "She is a Daughter too and she deserves to know, besides, she might be able to help us find out this plan of Tymmie's. And Stanton already knows of Tymmie's treachery, how much could it hurt if he were to know this new plan?"

"Alright." Jimena gave in, picking up the cordless phone next to Vanessa. She punched in Serena's home number. "No one's there." She said, pressing a button with vigor. She typed in seven more digits. "Serena, where are you _chica_?….Mmm. Who are you with?" Jimena's expression changed suddenly from confusion to shock and then to anger. "Well, there is a little problem involving Catty and you need to get over her now." The rest waited with baited breaths for a few seconds. "Well, if you can read my mind over the phone you will know how urgent it is." Jimena hung up the phone. "She's on her way."

"Where was she?" Vanessa asked.

Jimena shrugged.

"Who was she with?" Tianna knew very well whom Serena was with, but she wanted to here it.

Jimena shrugged again.

Catty started to feel odd. The outer edges of her vision started to blacken and blur, and an intense throbbing ached through her head. She fell to the floor. The last thing she heard was Vanessa's scream. The last things she saw were her friends crowding around her. Than blackness engulfed her and she was falling. 


	5. Faith

Thank you everyone for your reviews and encouragement. Seriously, this one is for all of you!

Catty didn't even bother to scream. "What's the point?" She thought, "It's not like anyone could do anything about it." She kept falling into the never-ending black abyss. The tunnel of black felt just like her time tunnel, only she knew this tunnel wasn't leading her to the past; it was leading her to the Atox. That acknowledgement sent a shiver down her spine and she suppressed the hunting need to cry. 

"Falling forever," her mind wandered, giggling a little, "not knowing which is up, which is down…." Delirium was jus setting its evil clutches into Catty's mind when she landed with a slap on her side. 

She propped herself on one elbow and looked around. Wherever she was, it did not follow the common rule. It was like an underground cavern, yet warm instead of cold. There was not light source anywhere, yet Catty could see as well as ever. The sounds she had made when she landed and propped herself up refused to echo off the surrounding walls. This place was definitely strange. 

Swatting at her pants to loosen the dirt clinging to her pants, Catty slowly stood up. A brilliant pearly light shone forth from her moon amulet, grabbing her attention. 

From beneath the opaque shadows surrounding her, Catty heard the very same voice that had hunted her dreams for her whole life, "This is her." It said from the bowels of the darkness. 

"It is." A voice that Catty recognized as Tymmie's answered.

Catty looked about her in confusion. She heard the voices, felt them around her, yet she saw no one. 

"Show me." The fearsome whisper of the Atrox replied. 

Tymmie stepped into view. He walked up to Catty and dropped her amulet under her blouse to hide the incandescent light. "Catty," he began, "give me you hands, and I promise, no harm shall come to you." 

"What do you plan to do." Catty stepped away and timidly locked her hands behind her. 

"I will use your power to project what Stan-- The Prince on Night was doing several hours ago."

"Why…?" Catty whispered, fear washing over her. If she consented, would they kill Stanton for being with Serena? More importantly, will they hurt Serena? 

"Because," Tymmie began in an irate voice, "The Atrox deserves to know what the Prince is up to." An evil grin shadowed his features. 

"What's in it for you." Catty was fretting in her mind for a question that stall Tymmie long enough for her to think of a plan of escape.

"Nothing!" Tymmie exploded. "Just the satisfactory of knowing that the Atrox has seen what Stanton has been up to. There is nothing in it for a lowly Follower such as myself."

"Really? Catty questioned, suddenly sounding stronger. "Lets think this through, shall we? If the Atrox was to discover something wrong with Stanton and booted him out of his position, why, that job would be open then, wouldn't it?" Catty flashed him a malicious smile that would match his own. "Hmm. And let us take a gander at whom would be waiting with open arms for that vacant job?" She looked at him pointedly.

Tymmie erupted, his arms flying around him. "Why should you care who the Prince of Night is anyway? Isn't one as bad as the other?" Tymmie was trying to get Catty to slip something. About how Stanton is less dangerous because he cannot hurt Vanessa and refuses to hurt Serena. 

"Yes, exactly!" Catty roared back at him. "You all are equally evil and amoral. I don't care who is your leader."

"Then why not help? If you do, it may be considered a good deed towards me and I shan't be able to hurt you when I reach my rightful position." 

"I will never help you." Catty shot back at him without hesitation. "My enemy of my enemy is my enemy." 

The scowl that was on Tymmie's face flickered and faded. It was replaced with an expression Catty had never seen on him before. What was it? Fear, remorse, heartache? 

Catty's own anger subsided, only to be replaced by fear. Her surroundings started to quake. The Atrox was angry and frustrated. Its unholy voice resounded in rage, "Foolish girl. You think that we cannot force you to show us?" 

Cackling shimmered all around Catty. It was not some sick twisted laugh of the Atrox, but the hot electric sound of lightening. Catty was fighting to keep her balance, waving her arms around to find something to brace herself on. She found it, on Tymmie. 

He held her upright, his arms circling around her waist. She didn't realize how tightly she was gripping his shoulders till she noticed her knuckles turning white. She still held on to him, though, watching the lightening bolts strike closer and closer to where she was standing. 

"I'm sorry." Tymmie stated simply, gazing down at her.

"Huh?" Catty looked up at him, locking his stare with hers. 

"I didn't want this to happen. I thought you would willingly help me. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He answered in a low voice.

"But I'm not hurt." Catty said, confused. She noticed the pained look upon Tymmie's face and she knew. She wasn't hurt yet. Yet. She will, unless she consented to help the Atrox.

"I can't help you now." Tymmie said regretfully. "Just remember," The cackling of the lightening was almost drowning out his voice. Catty looked to her left as a bolt nearly hit her elbow. "Don't give in and don't give up. Have faith that you will be alright, and you shall prevail." Catty looked back up at him just in time to see flicker of gold in his eyes. 

A lightning bolt crashed and connected with Catty. Her head shot up and she screamed in agony. The intense pain caused her to go stiff in Tymmie's arms. 

An intense battle began. The Atrox was inside her mind, fighting with her for the use of the time travel power. Catty was sensible enough to hide any thoughts of importance away from the dark mass of the Atrox. 

The Atrox was strong, unbelievably strong. It was winning too, and with Catty loosing her strength every second, victory was inevitable. 

"Maybe I should give up." She thought, "It would be so easy and the pain would stop. I could rest. Hmm… Sleep is good." 

She felt Tymmie's grip on her waist tighten. Somewhere deep within her recalled his words, "Don't give in and don't give up." All thoughts of forfeit subsided. If she must die, she shall die fighting. 

Another thought was pulled from her memory, "have faith." He had said to have faith and she shall win. Faith? Faith in what? Her mother Goddess has certainly abandoned her plenty of times to know that she will not come to her rescue. Have faith in whom then? 

Catty felt the Atrox pull upon her power with a sudden jerk. He had found it. Catty's mind raced as she finally caught up with the Atrox. She retaliated and pulled back on her power. The struggle continued. "Have Faith. Have Faith. Have Faith." Tymmie's words resounded in her. 

"I CAN DO THIS!" Catty screamed into the dark. "You cannot win this. Give it up!" And suddenly Catty was pulled back though the tunnel of black, heading toward an omniscient white light. When she reached it, the extreme difference of reality snapped her unconscious, limp in Tymmie's arms. 

He scooped her up effortlessly and held her gingerly against the swirling angry mass of Atox. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" It bellowed to him. 

"As you wish." He replied simply and melted into shadow.

He placed Catty gently on her leopard-printed bed. Leaning over her, Tymmie gazed at Catty's closed eyes and warm lips. Slowly, he bent, inching his way down to her. 

He hesitated at first, his breath mingling on her cheek. Catty moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at him with a child-like expression of innocence and awe. Her mouth parted as she started to speak. Tymmie leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers. Breathless, Catty pulled back, her eyes wide with wonder. 

Tymmie gave he a menacing and juvenile grin. "Till we meet again, Goddess," he said just above a whisper. He pulled back walked to her open window.

"Wait," Catty found her voice at last. Tymmie turned an indifferent look upon his brow. "Why did you do it? Take me there then tried to save me?" She looked at him strongly in the eyes.

Tymmie took in a breath but didn't answer right away. "Because, I wanted your help, not to hurt you." 

"I am your enemy, am I not? What should it matter to you if I get hurt?" Catty said in suspicion.

"In battle, circumstances are different. When one is kidnapped and taken from friends, things change." He turned suddenly and jumped out the open window. 


	6. A Little Passion

Hey howdie do! This will be the last chapter, not so long of a story, I know, but oh wells. It didn't really click with me. Thanks for reading!

Catty felt the undeniable calling of sleep upon her, but she managed to reach to her bedside table and pick up her cordless phone. Recalling the numbers as she dialed, she punched in Vanessa's cell phone number.

"Hello?!" Vanessa's worried voice answered the phone after the first ring. 

"Hey." Catty replied in a lazy, groggy voice. 

"Catty!" Vanessa shouted once she recognized her best friend's voice. "Oh my God! What happened to you?" 

"I can't explain now." She said shortly, "can you come over?" 

Vanessa said yes immediately and was on her way with the other Daughters, all who were doing detective work on Catty's freaky disappearance. 

When they all arrived, Catty revealed what had happened when she was pulled through the black tunnel that afternoon. She found her self leaving out the part where Tymmie had brushed a kiss on her lips before he left her. Why didn't she want them to know? Why was it so important she keep it from them? 

"Way to go Catty!" Tianna rejoiced. "Holding her own against the evil Atrox, all by herself! That's amazing!" Tianna slapped Catty on the back, looking proud of her friend. 

"I'm just glad you're okay." Vanessa said again, a smile showing through her blatant worry. 

Jimena smiled, too, and held up her car keys. "How about going out for ice cream to celebrate Catty's stunning victory?" 

The girls hooted in response. "Or is Catty too tired from her ordeal to go out for Milky Way ice cream?"

"Never!" Catty yelled with sudden energy. "Let me just go wash my face and change my cloths." She ran upstairs as Jimena shouted that they would be waiting in the car for her. 

Catty looked up from her hot damp washcloth and looked into the mirror. She jumped as she noticed Serena's reflection standing behind her. Catty laughed at the unnerving moment. 

"Sorry." Serena murmured. "I just needed to ask you something." 

"Sure, anything." Catty turned and faced her friend with a smile.

"What's really been going on?" Serena asked in a comforting voice. "I know there is more to it than you led on." She put her hands on Catty's shoulders and forced eye contact. "What is it you are hiding? I could look, but I'd rather you would just tell me." 

Catty sighed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You're right." She took a long breath in and confided in Serena the whole story, including kisses and feelings. 

"What's going on?" Catty asked her as they made there way down the steps. "Why did I feel that way for a Follower?" She said in half disgust. "No offense." She added sheepishly, noting Serena's blush.

"It's just that, well, Chris. He and I…" Catty tried to explain, not very articulately.

"It's okay," Serena broke in. "I know what you mean. It was just attraction to Tymmie. Chris being gone and all, it's hard on you. You need that sort of spark." Serena said with a wicked smile on her face.

"We could all use a little heated passion in our lives every now and then. And who wouldn't want a passion with a hot bad ass?" Serena finished.

Catty and Serena broke into giggles as they climbed into Jimena's car.   



End file.
